Then it Happened I fell in Love!
by eternalskyking
Summary: Special agent Tenou is working undercover. A dangerous operation gone wrong. A gorgeous woman falls in love with the handsome unconscious and dying young "man" in her appartment, but will she ever meet "him" again after that fateful night!


_********__Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka and Michiru nor the other characters from Sailor Moon, but everything else and the plotline are mine.... I think _

_**This is the first fiction/story I've started to write after 12yrs so be gentle with me you guys innocent look ha! far from being innocent "**_

_**Now on with the.... fun? " **_

_**chapter 1**_

_**"Hey you two!" **_

_**Haruka and Makoto looked up from what they've been doing. Makoto ignor him,but Haruka that was another story she frowned and the twiching brows showed that she was annoyed 'bout him interrupting her while working.**_

_**"What you want Seiya,can't you see I'm busy?!",she barked.**_

_**"Boss wants to see you in his office RIGHT NOW",Seiya said with more confidence than he should've had as he walked away.**_

_**All the commotion in the room stopped and everybody starred at this young fool. **_

_**"Isn't that the new one you guys?",Minako whispered to Rei and Ami who where standing next to her. **_

_**Ami winced softly "Yeah I think so". **_

_**"Man is he in for big trouble!",Rei smirked. Now all they had to do was wait for the explotion that was coming up. Haruka was well know for her tempers and though she was the best agent they had no one except Makoto had the courage to partner up with her. The beginnning of their partnership was a dissaster to say the least,but soon Haruka found out that Makoto could match her in almost everything. That was the beginning of a beautiful partner and friendship.**_

_**That did it Haruka shot out of her chair it fell with a eardeafening loud, Makoto was ready to hold her partner,but before she could react Haruka had the new guy pushed against the nearest wall.**_

_**"Who the FUCK do you think you are to be ordering ME around like that",she sneered as she pulled her gun out placing it against his temple.**_

_**Seiya's eyes went wide like plates and his legs started to tremble out of fear,he stammered like a little child trying to say something to this madman.**_

_**"What are you saying I can't hear you",the gun was pressed a bit more against his temple "I'm s..so..sorry sir I..I...I really d..di..didn't mean it like that".**_

_**He was glad when the pressure on his temple was gone only to have the air taken out of him by a powerful blow in the abdomen. **_

_**"Ooomphf",Seiya's world was filled with a tremendous pain. **_

_**"Come on leave him alone he already apologized didn't he?!!",Makoto had to come to aid the poor guy or Haruka was going to beat him senseless,but this time before Haruka's fist made contact with the young man's body she caught Haruka's arm and pulled her away.**_

_**Seiya fell to his knees,he started to cough,feeling the air slowly return to his lungs. Haruka watched him with disgust muttering "Asshole trying to tell me what to do!"**_

_**"Come let us go see what the chief wants",Makoto sighed while pulling Haruka with her.**_

_**This was how things went every time some one tried to be bossy to Haruka,she was used to having to drag Haruka away before she killed anyone.**_

_**After the door of the chiefs office was closed behind them every one went on with their work not carring about Haruka's latest temper casualty,everybody here had had at one time a lousy start with their agent,accept for three of them they were the ones Haruka trusted the most amongst them.**_

_**"Hey... you okay?",Ami looked concerned she knew how strong Haruka was.**_

_**"Ungh",Seiya looked up to see who's voice that was,in front of him stood three beautiful young women the one with long black hairs was looking scepticaly at him. **_

_**"Yeah I'm okay, thanks",he came to his feet clutching his aching lower stomach wincing at the pain.**_

_**"Hi, I'm Ami and this is Minako and that's Rei we're friends since we started working here, you're new here aren't you?",Ami said smiling at him.**_

_**"Obviously",he grimaced "who's that crazy guy anyway?",he helped himself to the nearest chair.**_

_**"That",Minako said all starry eyed "was Haruka Ten'ou the hottest guy around". She and Rei sighed in unicion melting in puddles like ice in the hot sun.**_

_**Seiya raised a questioning eyebrow,but than he noticed the look on their faces "Aah I see", ' Why do beautiful woman always fall for the wrongest type of guys?' he asked himself frowning.**_

_**Ami rolled her eyes yeah she liked Haruka to, very much, hell she more than liked her ever since that day in the elevator where Haruka stole her first kiss,but why go all mad about it!? She knew Haruka liked skirts to much to stay fateful to only one woman. **_

_**"So what's your name or do we keep calling you Haruka's victim",before she could help it a giggle escaped her.**_

_**"Seiya Kou first day on this office I guess not a great start right?"he chuckled to.**_

_**She was about to say something to Seiya when Rei interrupted her "Let us gave you a piece of advise.. if you want to stay alive stay as much as possible out of Haruka's way try not to piss him off !"**_

_**"Everybody can I have your attention!",it wasn't a request,but a statement. **_

_**"Boss says we have a new asignement starting today,it's very dangerous and we might get casualties this time,but hey that comes with the job,anyway one of our sniches has reported that the biggest drug organisation is planning a big deal and I don't mean drugs,they are going to sell a big amount of wapons to terrorists...**_

_**The deal and shipning of those wapons will be in ten days according to our man!",Makoto finished for Haruka taking over command. **_

_**"OK you guys we are back in business,everybody gather around so Makoto here can asigne everybody to their new task!",with that Haruka fled to get ready,thinking 'Gees finally some action in this place' there was a onholly light in her eyes,she lived for this kind of thrills this type of danger.**_

_**Her job was to infiltrate into the organisation as soon as possible by all means nessesary and so she had to start rightaway they only got ten days to get this thing going a reall challenge,but she can do it she had proven more than once that she could.**_

_**Hours later Haruka stepped in at the office dressed in a silk yellow suit with a black shirt,all the female colleagues started to whisle or sigh with dreamy look in their eyes,'cause even though Haruka could be a reall asshole she was devastating attractive and handsome.**_

_**'She really is very handsome and tall and very,very arrogant, now I understand why she attracts women all the time',Makoto looked at Haruka with admiration she felt a blush creeping up her cheecks. 'Guess I'm not immune to her good looks either!'**_

_**"Ooh Haruka you look sooo... sigh",their eyes were formed like big hearts.**_

_**"Well thank you ladies",Haruka smirked walking nonchalant toward them. Minako,Rei and Ami were melting like butter in a hot pan with each step she took towards them. **_

_**"Whaoooh.. steady ladies!",she had her arms around them as their legs gave away she helped her three friends to a chair so they could come to. A small chuckle escaped her.**_

_**Rolling her eyes she strolled to her partner tapping her on the shoulder,Haruka turned, eyes shinning like emeralds a seductive smile graced her handsome features,"Makoto there you are".**_

_**'That voice so husky,so sexy' she shook her head slightly. "I've got what you requested!",she showed a golden earring, it had the playboy bunny dangling from it. "It's a radio and an ear piece this way we can hear you and in case of emergency you can ask for back up". She wanted to hand it to Haruka,but then...**_

_**"Why don't YOU put it on me partner?",Haruka suggested seductively and winked.**_

_**Considering this for some seconds...she stepped closer to her partner. Haruka offered her her left ear,this close to this skirt chaser was making her uncomfortable,her cologne was intoxicating and Makoto was feeling dazed,her hands were trembling slightly,her mind was sending her improper images,she felt a slight throbbing between her thighs,she wasn't usually into women,but this one..Haruka, Haruka was driving her mad whenever she was to close to her like now.**_

_**This didn't stay unnoticed to Haruka and she smiled to herself, 'I think it's time for some fun'. She turned a little just so her lips allmost touched Makoto's ear. "Hey gorgeous I won't eat you... unless..". An evil grin appeared on her mouth as she finished the sentence in a soft whisper, "unless you want me to?" growling in her ear for emphasis.**_

_**"Ok you're ready!!",she said her face flushed,taking a few steps too quickly backwards that it seemed as if she had jumped away. **_

_**Breathing hard she was trying to regain her composure 'Snap out of it Makoto' she scolded herself mentally, "Hu..mm"clearing her throat "Haruka please keep contact and keep your head cool" she knew that Haruka's temper could get her in trouble,trouble with a capital T.....**_

**_hhmm... not much of a cliffhanger right?! AnywayI hope you guys liked it although this is just a try out and I will probably revise it for it to fit with the rest of the other chapters.Feel free to gave comments, praises, suggestions or even flames allthough I really don't need those my body is always burning chuckles_**


End file.
